1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint device for a corrugated pipe, and more particularly, to a joint device for a corrugated pipe to which a socket pipe and a connector are mounted to perfectly seal the corrugated pipe made of metal in such a manner that the connector can be rotated independently from the corrugated pipe, thereby easily replacing the connector as occasion demands.
2. Background Art
FIG. 1 is a view showing a joint device for a corrugated pipe according to a prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the corrugated pipe 10 includes a non-corrugated part 11 which is formed at one side and has no corrugation, and an expanded part 12 formed at an end of the non-corrugated part 11 and joined to a nut 20 not to be separated. The expanded part 12 is joined in such a way as to be in close contact with an inclined surface 31 formed at an end of a connector 30 and with an inclined surface 21 formed on an inner face of the nut 20.
However, such a joint device for the corrugated pipe according to the prior art has a problem in that it requires a skilled experience of a user when the user couples the connector 30 to the nut 20 because the joint device has a structure to keep airtightness between the corrugated pipe 10 and the connector 30 by coupling force between the nut 20 and the connector 30.
Moreover, the joint device for the corrugated pipe according to the prior art has another problem in that the connector 30 is joined by a restricted method to push the connector 30 into an object because the nut 20 and the connector 30 cannot be rotated on the corrugated pipe 10.